


I don't fear the dark;that's where my heart hides

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Foggy's a bit of dick but it's okay here, Foggy's a playful dick, M/M, Matt likes Dicky Foggy, matt tries okay?, poor karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy isn't scared of daredevil.<br/>Daredevil and foggy's interactions look violent but that's not true at all. What looks violent is Matt being desperate to protect foggy</p><p>"Foggy knows, and that makes everything both easier and harder.<br/>It also makes him completely, irrevocably, 100% able to defy daredevil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't fear the dark;that's where my heart hides

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't exactly come out of my mind the way i wanted but oh well.  
> enjoy.  
> I Don't own this nor do i make profit from this.  
> Also! i have literally just joined, I'm on episode 4 currently so im keeping this vague and happy and oh my god this show and these characters

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foggy knows, and that makes everything both easier and harder.  
It also makes him completely, irrevocably, 100% able to defy daredevil, which sometimes is not good, like, at all. Daredevil doesn't have favourites, no special cases, he does what is needed. Except for Foggy Nelson, one priority out of an entire city.

Foggy isn't scared of daredevil, why should he be?

“you’ve got to leave, now.”  
Karen flinched as the masked vigilante snapped at them, they had just heard a lot of yelling and fighting and crashing so they had come to see what was going on.  
“no, what happened?” Foggy asked, Karen looked at him , ready to bitch at him so much the devil might just back off and go fix whatever happened without a confrontation between her two heroes.  
“Chinese mafia and Russian mafia swapping hands, that’s all you need to know”

“mmhmm, see-“  
“Foggy! back off, I'm so sorry, we’ll be going now, good luck with ya know..”  
a swallow and fearful look  
“mafias…thanks by the way”  
The devil kept an impassive face as Karen tried to drag foggy away.  
brushing off her hand Foggy rebounded back, forgetting the idea of personal space entirely.  
Almost nose to nose with the devil himself Foggy was practically buzzing alive with energy-he loved standing up to Matt when he was like this, and deep down he knew matt liked it too even if it did irritate him. He felt bad that Karen wasn't in the know but he wasn't about to introduce them, that wasn't his call and right now they were just dealing with Foggy knowing, let alone Karen.

“foggy!” Karen hissed, but it fell on deaf ears.  
“you might want to listen to your friend” Matt murmured,breathing heavier with the knowledge that Foggy and Karen were possibly still in danger.  
“oh yeah? you gonna make me big guy?” Foggy breathed, relishing in the light in matt’s eyes as he continued to be a little bit of a dick.  
Karen gasped and covered her mouth, worry and fear growing inside her for her friend.

Foggy’s back was up against the wall, literally. Matt was leaning into him, having shoved him into the wall and gripped his suit-jacket lapels tight. “take your friend here, and leave, go home and be grateful there is no mafia gangs after you cuz you followed my pretty fucking sound advice”  
Foggy tried not to grin so instead he breathed in deeply.  
To Anyone other than the two men this looked to be a rather violent disagreement.  
“Well we wouldn't want to waste your time now would we? sure you don't need any help?”  
Matt squinted and got toe to toe with Foggy.  
“i’ll be just dandy. now go”  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“you’ve got to leave now” = Please man, don't be here, its dangerous, go, get Karen and yourself away.

“no. what happened?” = haha not happening. are you okay? whats going on? 

“Chinese mafia and Russian mafia swapping hands, that’s all you need to know” = bad shit, i cant have you near this.

“mmhmm, see-” = thats bad, but i aint leaving you to this

“you might want to listen to your friend” = this isn't about us, Karen is in danger too. please, if not for me for her

“oh yeah? you gonna make me big guy?” = really? using Karen? wow. prove it sweetums

“take your friend here, and leave, go home and be grateful there is no mafia gangs after you cuz you followed my pretty fucking sound advice” = Please just do this for me, I'm begging you, please listen to me. I’ll protect you and keep you safe, you know that but you’ve gotta go. you know I'm right

“Well we wouldn't want to waste your time now would we? sure you don't need any help?” = okay okay, we are so discussing this later, call me if you need to, seriously. i love you

“i’ll be just dandy. now go” = thankyou, i know, i love you too.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Foggy isn't scared of Daredevil, how could he be?

**Author's Note:**

> comments? Kudos? please? :)


End file.
